El Reto
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Iori recibe la nota de Kyo Kusanagi de que le esta retando, el al ir a dicho lugar escrito en la nota, se encuentra a la persona que menos esperaba.


Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a SNK y Playmore

Reto

Iori, había entrado en aquella cafetería, porque temprano esta mañana recibió una nota proveniente de Kyo Kusanagi, para que se encontrase con el y así por fin terminar su combate.

El de pelo rojo vio todo dentro del establecimiento para así divisar a su rival, pero no encontró a nadie parecido. –Tsk maldito Kusanagi, se esta burlando de mi –decía Iori mientras se marchaba de aquella cafetería, pero el al salir se encontró que había entrado en el local nada mas y nada menos que una de la integrante de la banda CYS, una banda rival de la de Iori. El pudo reconocer bien de quien se trataba, era nadie menos y nadie más que de Shermie.

Esta pudo ver por debajo de su flequillo que Iori tenía una cara de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa guapo? ¿Acaso, te dejaron plantado? –pregunto la chica

-Lárgate mejor, no estoy de humor para charlas –respondió Iori

-Sabes, yo se porque estas aquí, es por el tal Kusanagi, ¿no?

-A ti no te importa –Exclamo Iori mas enojado

-Si me importa, porque yo se quien te envió esa carta –dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Sera mejor que empieces a hablar

-Te lo diré si aceptas un reto –le propuso la de pelo rojizo

-Dilo rápido, no quiero jueguitos tontos

-Uy, solo si me sigues hasta afuera

Entonces la chica salió animada, seguida de un molesto Iori Yagami. Ya afuera del local Iori le pregunto nuevamente:

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No, porque tu con ya salir de esa cafetería aceptaste mi reto –saco la lengua la chica

-¡Vete a la mierda! –dijo Iori y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario al de la chica

-Que mal humor tienes, mira solo acepta mi reto y si me ganas te lo digo pero si pierdes harás lo que yo te pida –dijo Shermie siguiendo a Iori

-Que te largues –pronuncio el peli rojo aun caminando

-Esta bien, voy a aceptar eso como una victoria a favor mío jajajaja- empezó a reír la chica

-¡Mierda! Si acepto tu estúpido reto ¿me dejaras de joder? –dijo Iori ya harto

-¡Si! Pero acuérdate que si pierdes harás lo que te pida –rio maliciosa Shermie

-Que sea rápido

-Bien, primero quiero retarte a que me superes en una partida de Guitar Hero –propuso la chica

Iori se le cayó una gotita en la nuca, este acaso era el tan jodido reto que ella ¿quería proponerle? –Mira, no soy niño para estar jugando a eso –dijo Iori

-Pero si ya aceptaste, vamos te encantara, además si no es eso, seria una pelea y yo no quiero arruinar mi precioso pedicure que me hicieron ayer

Iori que detesta la violencia, decidió aceptar el estúpido reto que le habían hecho, entonces luego de correr por media South Town encontraron un local de video juegos que tenia Guitar Hero edición Linkin Park, cosa que le gusto a Iori ya que el es un fan de esa banda.

Entonces ellos empezaron a jugar, resultando como vencedor Iori.

-No es justo, porque perdí –decía Shermie

-Porque, mi banda es mejor que la tuya y porque Linkin Park es una gran banda –contestaba Iori

-¿Linkin Park?, pues para mi es mejor Limp Bizkit –Hablo la chica

-Es mejor Breaking Benjamin –Dijo Iori

-¿Breaking que? ¿Esos quienes son?, Simple Plan son los mejores –respondía Shermie

-Creed, es bueno

-¿Creed? No se le compara a My chemical romance

-Korn nadie se los gana

-¿Korn? ¿O sea Maíz? Ja tu no conoces a Sum 41

-Arg Evanescene

-Paramore

-Red Hot Chilli Peppers

-Tokio Hotel

-Rammstein

-Tatu

-Papa Roach

-Lady Gaga –termino Shermie de hablar

-Ja, Lady Gaga, no es Rock, estúpida –se burlaba Iori

-No importa a mi me gusta por que es mi Idol

-Es mierda y ya me largo, te gane así que no me sigas jodiendo –decía Iori que ya se iba

-Espera, espera aun no te he dicho quien es el que te envió la nota –Shermie trataba de detener al Yagami

-Arg –se voltea viéndola- dilo rápido

-Primero acércate –dijo La de pelo rojizo

-No Tengo tiempo para esto

-Ok, Ok, mira solo acércate un poquito ¿si?

Iori harto, acerca su oído a Shermie, esta se acerca al chico pero en vez de decirle algo agarro su rostro haciendo voltear para verla y acercándosele mas para así juntar sus labios. Iori en su mente decía: ¿WTF?, pero al rato siguió el beso hasta que Shermie se separo por falta de oxigeno.

-Ahora si ¿me dejaras de joder y me dirás quien me envió la nota? – dijo Iori en un tono calmado como que si lo que ocurrió en pocos segundos nunca hubiera pasado

Shermie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo: -Fui yo quien te la envió

-Iori abrió los ojos de la impresión y solo se dio media vuelta y camino lejos muy lejos de la chica.

-Sabes Iori, mañana creo que también te enviare otra nota, para ver si de nuevo te puedo besar- decía la chica mientras veía como se alejaba el chico.

**FIN**

**OK, ya se estarán diciendo:**

**¿WTF? Y a este que mosquito le pico. **

**Bueno lo que pasa es que noches anteriores estaba buscando algo para inspirarme en escribir y se me aparece la foto de Shermie entonces empecé a hacer razón y el único que vi que podía ser buena pareja de esta loca psicópata, era el buena onda, de Iori. Asi fue como hice este horroroso fic.**


End file.
